residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hyper Zergling
User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 1 *'User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 2' *'User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 3' Durabilty Im woundering for the Grim Reaper Tyrant page, if i should add a durability section listing a weapon and how much damage it does to this Tyrant and all that. Should i or not? Okey thanks! Sorry for bothering you again but do you mean like this? Abilitys Strength- Endurence - New page Well i think im done with the grim reaper page for now and i will be making a new page soon. I will get back to the Assassin Tyrant but for now i lost interest. If you have the time later on, then come look at the Mr.Chainsaw page later. Thats the page im working on. Have a nice day. Great Job I love Resident Evil, and I have studied the Resident Evil Wiki a lot. I found out about Gory Storm last month, and I read almost everything on here. I joined so I could make my own, and I am very impressed at how well you have edited this wiki. Thanks for the advice. Just one question:How do you decide your featured article?WeskerFan3000 Nah, really? ......................... Nah, really? Why? The article is done. There is nothing more to add. Also, the chances of me using another computer are pretty low since i always use the one im using now. I never use another one. As you can see, there is no point of creating a account. For me at least. Picture How do you upload a picture on to a charater's page Hyper. Searching in the search bar is not that much work anyway. By creating a account that can be prevented? wow. Also, the page is not and probably will not be visited much so the page count will be always low. Ah..... Well if thats the case then i might sign up. I say maybe because i will not be visiting this fanon wiki much, as i made a page and well, im done. The Purge so hows That Purge story going.Mister 83 05:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh. dont worry i been busy outside of this website too. ive actually havent been on the internet exept to play video games(and other things that you dont want to know about) have you have heard of this game Kane and Lynch 2. I know its off subject with resident evil. but this kane and lynch game is one of the darkest games ive ever played. oh my god. and the loading sequence to the love lost mission make a little sick to my stomach.Mister 83 20:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Anyway Im starting to grow intrested in The Purge. I some storyline ideas I'd like to pitch to you sometime if thats alright?Mister 83 23:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) im just going to say up front about half the ideas i have i expect to get shot down. one idea is that is for that the main antagonist the guy responsible for the outbreak be ruthless excutive(instead of a terrorist) in The President Club. a faction i created in part for the purge despite the silly name(which was intentional) is powerful business hub that secretly owns or at least has the majority shares 5/6th of the worlds bussinesses big and small as well as being a big name in the criminal underworld... for various.( The reason for the name is that each member is code named for the presidents on the dollars Jackson, Hamilton ,Lincoln, Grant, Washington, and the all seeing eye a top the pyramid Benjamin(Despite Hamilton and Benjamin Franklin not being president). The leader is benjamin. i had the idea that one the members is displeased with Benjamin not dealing in viral research and B.O.W. sales(leaning towards Jackson) the reason is that he believes that in 10 years B.O.W's will be obsolete. So Jackson tries to make a power play by making a power play in the form of of viral Outbreak in the city which there based. he hopes take control of the presidents club by killing Benjamin. of course Benjamin was onto the whole thing and evacuated the city taking most of his employees with him. now this would be mostly backstory the events leading up to The Purge. Benjamin would be a major character late in game. there alot details i need to work out with this idea after all stories like these need refinment. i'll tell another more in game idea i tell you tomorrow. i should tell it's really tough for me to put whats in my head to paper or in this case keyboard in way that makes sense that why i put hope this makes sense at the end of long drawn out ramblings like this one. i probably have bunch spelling error in this i make detail disciptions at a later date. Hope this makes sense. the idea is having much is to make seem like super powerful group. i also have an explaination for how the presidents club got enough money to become so powerful. You see Benjamin secretly created a penny shaving(better known as salami slicing) computer virus prior to the new millenium and infected in the accounting systems 35 companies and 7 banks the virus also infects the accounts of the anything that makes anyform of transcaction with those companies and by before the 2000 switch helped to kept it from being noticed its really complicated i got the idea for Ghost in the Shell stand alone complex there also a guy who tried it 2008 he got caught. it essentially bank fraud. heres a more detaled explaination courtasy of wikipedia penny shaving, is the fraudulent practice of stealing money repeatedly in extremely small quantities, usually by taking advantage of rounding to the nearest cent (or other monetary unit) in financial transactions. It would be done by always rounding down, and putting the fractions of a cent into another account. The idea is to make the change small enough that any single transaction will go undetected. of this is Benjamins trade secret. After he formed the presidents club he bought most if not all, of those companies. Benjamin is also genius and an almost flawless bussiness. hope this makes sense.Mister 83 01:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) i guess thats ok. they still have a bunch loads illegal business activities that give them an extra bang for there buck. note: they dont own the criminal underworld but they got alot pull.Mister 83 02:02, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Hey sorry about not getting back getting yesterday. couldnt get on yesterday. the one idea that had before slipped my mind. but i thought of another one. Dialog Trees. you should have have dialog trees in the purge. like in some those RPGs. im not saying every character should have one just major character and people who know alot.Mister 83 20:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) well the reason i bring up is cause when Jane meets Benjamin(well not in person through big screen) and I think she would the best choice to be the first character to encounter him since Yvonne and Tammy already(that a hint too his identity) and the other three girls would be dead(unless there are changes). I would think It'd be cool to interact with them more other then a cutscene and getting critisized for coming back to talk to them. this would work well with antagonist like Jackson and Doll-Face and Protagonist. the reason i say protagonist is cause there is theres seven of them i think it'd would be refreshing when outside of combat or in the prologue they show more interaction(not with the ones there seperated from). other major character also apply but we'll. these dialog tree would optional and could net bonuses if the right thing is said. stuff like that you know? hope this makes senseMister 83 21:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Diary She was slowly beginning to change and that was why the writing stopped at the end. Her mind went first before her body. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Articles Really? O_O I'm surprised, actually. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 02:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Please... Can you please Delete all the Characters that I have made so far? I'm starting a new Fan-fiction game and just looking at this uncompleted one is bothering me...I'll post some more and so you can tell which ones to delete and which ones not too. I'll put Part of the Graven City Incident ''on the page...Please, just do this one thing and I'll probably never bother you again. Delete one more thing? Can you delete Cerviks Parasite, I'm changing my virus. My opinion... I have found it hard for me to locate some categories. Many you've recieved this complaint, maybe not. But I suggest that you add the categories on the main page, then everyone can see all the Organizations, Locations, Characters and what not more easily. I have my own wikia where I have done this, (Though I have yet to get any people to join.) Maybe my opinion doesn't matter, but it's just a suggestion. Sorry to bother you again I really screwed up again. I feel stupid to ask this, but can you delete the photos I've uploaded. I tried to change them so they'd be different characters but it's not working for me. I know I've bugged you about this, but this'll be the last time. I swear! Yes, I'll replace them with new images for my characters I'm using the same characters, just different careers. No wait, save Rebecca Millers. She stays the same, the rest are dead to me. Also, delete Ashcroft City, please. reply yes i'am the IP user who created the Grim reaper tyrant Okey. Images I believe it was Tekken 5 or 6. Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 14:14, February 22, 2011 (UTC) picture How do you make your picture part of your info box? I did that but it didn't work. What do you mean by placing the image to the right of image? Actually, never mind. '''THANKS' Thanks for all your support and help. I appreciate it! :D Yes, in general. :) Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah delete it.Wolf Reaper 22:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I screwed up. Can you delete Resident Evil: Please Delete and Resident Evil: Retribution. I made them, but the name is getting mixed up and...yeah, besides I renamed it so I could make a sequel and a prequel with Queen-of-the-Living-Dead, so yeah. Help me out? UndeadHero 18:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep A Concern Hello. There's a new member named Anotherplay2011. His recent post: Resident Evil: Final Hour uses "Genesis" virus, the very same one that I had created. I attempted to ask him to change it, but he has not responded. Can you help in any way? I would appreciate it immensely. Thank you. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 17:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. :) Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I need to ask you something Hello Hyper Zergling. About my post: Resident Evil Final Hour, you have changed something after I have edited and removed the Genesis virus from my article. You have erased the last part that I have created about the Jill Valentine's character final. Please, tell me about the reason why. I am Having a Problem Someone is erasing all the written data from my Genesis Virus page almost daily as I'm sure you can see in the Recent Changes page. I have to continue to rewrite it. I was wondering if you have an idea of how to keep that from continuing to happen. Thank you. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 12:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. It makes it easier to correct it. The IP address changed and he has sent me a message saying that he will continue to do it. It's fine. It can always be corrected. Truthfully, I didn't know about the undo button because I've never had a reason to use it. But thanks for the explanation. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 22:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Game Over You will not believe this, but i did it. I complete the goal I have started. Now, a lot of articles of the wikia are protected and nothing could annoy me now. I have finished all as we have done the protection of this page. Queen, Pwns, you Zerg and me have involved in this. It is the game over. Pwns and you have finished the rest. Well, it's come to end. You and everybody could say me all your mine can think, but I said that it will be short. The erasing of them commentaries have done and nothing is important to me. Then, Gory Storm will be a page that cannot trust in anonymous users! OK. We have did it through them. Promotion Hey, that was pretty cool what you did. Thanks. I'm on this site every day, so I'll do my best to play the part. :) Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 19:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) The Grim Reaper Tyrant The tyrant was being developed during the few years it was created.Wolf Reaper 02:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) True, but this is Fanon though. "Gory Storm only features non-canonical characters, events, from the author and others' own imagination. " Sorry if it seems like I'm starting a arguement here, but i read this and I did indeed make up the stuff about the Grim Reaper Tyrant. So.... Good point. But Fanon is creating your own stuff right? Then you should not have a problem with my article. Yet again another good point. Perhaps this wiki shouldn't be Fanon then. It seems to me that you (or this site) is too concerned about Canon related issues. No offence or anything. By "Good Point", I meant YOU made a good point. Anyway, I took care of the Canon issue. If you want, I can change it's creation date. Done. Changed it to 2003. Thanks. You too. Canon issue Your right. Maybe I should change its base and add in the fact it was a human that was heavily mutated. What do you think? I changed its base to a Tortoise. Good? I also added more information. Yay! VaccineMachine 01:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Additional content I have notcied some pages have music in them. Do you mind if i put some in G-Tortoise? Okey thank you.VaccineMachine 02:41, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The Jill's Fate Yes, Wesker was controlling her and she remembers all. But she didn't knows Omega was injected in her. After Wesker put the device in Jill, a remain of T-virus was in her body, the virus reactived but dissappeared, creating an inmune system, creating anti-bodies. Eventually, Wesker don't created the pharmaceutic, years ago Wesker traveled to Molotov (Japan) to the E.F.S. Wesker known that his "brother" (Charles Wesker) was working in the mission of his father (Ozwell) to create the cure to "eternal life". He asked a sample of them. The T-Virus was frozen in her, but when Wesker injected the cure, T-Virus reactivated and suddenly dissappeared (the process of this took days). Omega cannot be mixed as other virus, if his host haves virus as T or G in his body, Omega replaces it. It's why T-Virus was eliminated. Final Hour begins when Jill falls with Wesker. Jill Valentine is a paradox, she is infected, but at the same time, is not infected. I said the final chapter, but it is a door to create new stories, it is the final adventure of Jill Valentine and her friends. Note: Hey, do you can quit the grammar message?, it's now corrected. I used Word to change this. ANOTHERPLAY2011 UsEr ReLoAdEd 15:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Article How about the Resident Evil: Code Genesis page itself? I think that is the better page given all the information and links to my other pages. Thank you by the way! :) Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 14:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Terribly sorry for asking this Dear Hyper Zergling, I am UndeadHero. I have been recieving horrible threats after a few of my stories offended some people (Don't know how) and I would announce that UndeadHero is dead. By this announcement I'd like that all Posts under that name be deleted. Not the pictures, people could use them. I'll restart underneath this title and begin over with a new storyline. Once again, I am terribly sorry for asking. ResidentEvil4Eva 18:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) What was this about locking me up? I didn't hack an account. Are you mad at me for asking you to delete everything or what? I just got back from a vacation and now I return to this...What happened? ResidentEvil4Eva? Never heard of him. I'll talk to him about this, don't worry. I'll handle this, Oh. That was a bad typo on Hunnigan's page. X_X Thanks for noticing that! Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 00:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Root of forgotten Hello, Zerg. Do you have forgotten of me?. Forgot that. Strange Happenings on this Site I couldn't help but notice that every page is being...well, combined with that Brian character from Milsap. How that is happening, I do not know. Do you have an idea? Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 00:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well that's good. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I see. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 12:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Active Again I'm active again. Just thought you should know just in case you haven't seen my edits. My Operation HUNK is starting to bloom. Just need to think of more names for all six USS egents. Already have three. Have any ideas, message me here or on FB. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 21:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hyper Zergling. This is UndeadHero, I have returned to this wiki to start over. I am sorry for the confusion that happened a few months ago, I was going through a lot and I panicked so i stopped coming here. I am here to ask if I may reenter the wiki as a new user and have all my post works gone. I am sorry to be asking such a tremduous favor and I am certain that you will say no. Please, just let me come back. UndeadHero 04:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't know...I just have lost inspiration for my storyline... UndeadHero 16:05, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I hope I'm not doing anything wrong right now but I just wanted to thank you and my questions are mostly about how to easiest learn my way around this place, seeing as I'm not the kind of wiki person It's hard for me to know when I'm doing something right and something wrong and seeing as I'm not that good when it comes to computers I'm oftan afraid that I might accidently delete things or sometimes not get links/pictures/stuff like that to work on sites/pages like this. Also if I were to create a page can I just randomly create one of my own characters and just take it from there and add things such as new corporations, story lines, realtions to already existing character etc. etc. after that? To make a long story short, I don't know where to start, so if you could just point me in the right starting direction that would be great. Forgive me if I'm a bother and thank you again *bows* Rat-sized Licker 19:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay and well I would guess breaking canon would be to just throw in one of my characters in, lets take, Resident Evil 1 and having her/him run around helping the characters and saving some that should have died and in that way changing the story line of the game, yes? well so far I don't think I have anyone who actually ruins the storyline of the whole series my characters are always part of the background and usually don't change a thing, my top favorite character I've created for example is to appear in a stoyline before the actual beginning of Resident Evil 1 and later appear again in Raccoon City (pretty much the second/third game) where she sometimes will stumble upon characters that already exists but are telling her to just find survivers on her own you know and nothing more really, so would that be breaking canon or is small things like that okay? I might also throw in a rivaling corporation for Umbrella and I hope that this to isn't something that goes against the whole idea of fanon ^^'' Rat-sized Licker 08:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC)'' Okay, well thanks again ^w^ Rat-sized Licker 14:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hyper, just an old follower stalking you into that dark alley again. Just wondering, my friends have started a new wiki called Zombie Fanfiction Wiki and was curious if you could put it on your site's homepage to help bring in more viewers and people. If you could that'd be great. here is the URL. http://zombiefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Fanfiction_Wiki UndeadHero 08:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Assistance Required Salve. ﻿As an administrator, you have the power to delete articles, yes? Darkhard1 20:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The abomination known as Brock Bishop must be removed. Mostly because it's laughable. You've my appreciations. Darkhard1 21:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL. What's Sangheili Combat Form? Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 11:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Aside from physical differences to the Cerberus G-10 type, no there is no difference. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 11:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL. No, I do. It was from an alternate website and thought it was a near perfect image. I had forgotten that it was from Halo given the fact I've never played the games. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I had actually looked for sea monsters and other "large" monster images on Google and that popped up. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) They can't? Huh. That's odd. Is it like their weakness or something? Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) What The Hell My articles have been deleted by you. What is this some attempt at wiki nazim because you didn't like them?I want a answer for that. You may not like my fanon but I don't see why you arbitraily deleted it. 01:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow, the idiots came out of the woodwork today. :/ I go to a convention for a weekend and notice a lot of pages being removed. I'm glad that you fixed them up. Thanks. :) Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 11:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome. Thanks. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 14:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I don't really know for sure. I was asked that a few times on ff.net, actually and a few on this site as well. I was working on a few more other projects in the future though. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that was because I had written it a while back for some fan girls who were my friends on Deviantart and it had gotten better than I thought it would. The story here is based off of that. I was considering writing that version in a little bit. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 21:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Contradict each other? Well, minus the timeline I had for the original script, no. They don't. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 22:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Not exactly. I made that when I was going through a fangirl phase for my friends. Hehe. Not my proudest moment, I'll admit. I know a lot of hardcore RE fans would find that disgraceful. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 00:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Now my pages will look a million times better. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 11:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) What exactly do you mean? I always sign my stuff. It's part of my egotistical and awesome nature. Heh... I did that purposely in order to discover whether you yourself were paying attention.Darkhard1 17:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was curious have you considered ever adding a chat? Also, I've managed a few wikis and I would seriously consider cleaning out unused material, or material that seems...out there. Just suggestions. If you need some help with the chat, I am willing to tell you. UndeadHero 17:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Also. I figured a chat would help bring people in. As I have runned into a few wikis that became very active after a chat was installed. Just saying. UndeadHero 18:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I added the themes section in my Jacob Redfield article I selected his theme songs Wow, you're right. I haven't realized that either. LOL. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 02:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I do, actually. Most of them I read when edits are made when they show up on the recent changes page. I check to make sure no one's trolling or vandalising pages. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 11:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice. This site is improving every year. :) Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Aww, that's not cool. I really like this site a lot. Maybe you need some kind of way to broadcast to the masses. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah yeah. I understand. Taking things one step at a time is for the best right now. To admin? That'd be sweet. :D Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright. But I do hate to make something and not use it. Is there another way we can use the category?--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 07:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Reminiscence Remember how I was once an Administrator? Darkhard1 21:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC)